Naruto, Hinata, Sakura?
by B-I-N-G-O-1-2-3
Summary: This is just a little story i wrote in my free time basically Naruto, Hinata and Sakura are on a team and they are subjected to a new teamwork exercise
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura?

**Naruto**

It had started just like any other morning woke up to his ancient alarm clock screaming at him he'd had it he was 5 when the 3rd had given it to him as a birthday present it had been his best birthday ever but now naruto hated the thing he grabbed and chucked it against the wall before thinking 'Shit I'm going to be late' with the new thought he quickly donned his orange jump suit and his hitai-ate and prepared himself. Today was his inauguration as a genin of Konoha and he was happy to say the least slowly (fast to naruto) he crawled out of his room and down to the kitchen to make a bowl of ramen to start of his day he was thinking about what team he'd be on when his doorbell rung he went to open it and standing there was Shikamaru. The young Nara had been narutos best-friend since the beginning at the academy he used to visit a lot but now he just thought of it as a drag However it seemed that Shikamaru was full of energy today (for him at least) all he said was.

"I came to make sure you were up don't forget to be at the academy by 8 AM their reading out the teams ."

" I KNOW THAT THAT'S WHY IM AT AT THIS GODFORSAKEN HOUR" naruto yelled back. He wasn't used to waking up so early so being reminded of his stupidity by having to have his friends remind him about things was not what he needed.

"Well then if that right then ill be going I really cant stand the smell of that muck this early" The young Nara said while looking over at narutos slowly burning ramen.

"Naruto quicly turned and flew to his ramen he was a little upset about it burning but he was never one to waste food so he quickly downed it and followed after Shikamaru.

As they were walking down the lane to the academy the pair started talking about what teams they wanted to be in The two decided they wanted to be together even though Shikamaru sort of looked like he might not be able to cope more than 5 minutes he just hoped that mr look at me im the last Uchiha so every do as I FUCKING say. As naruto sat next to a very shy looking Hyuuga the two girls that annoyed him most walked arguing over who won they soon started looking for Sasuke who they soon found and faught over him eventually Ino won so Sakura went and had to sit next to Naruto the biggest idiot in the class the boy who was Dead Last the boy who couldn't even throw a shuriken strait she just hoped she wasn't with him she could deal with Ino but not that idiot all the fucking time.

Very soon Iruka walked in and started to talk about how they were all older now and had to protect the village with their lives everyone from the genius' to the dunces then he got on to the important stuff…..

Team 7 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inusuka and Sasuke Uchiha and your jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

The only thing heard at this point was Ino who was screaming out Sasukes name to the world to hear and a slightly upset looking Kiba who was sad about not being on the same team as Shikamaru, Naruto or Chouji they were the guys back at the academy and he had manted to keep it that way.

Soon after Ino's little outburst Iruka carried on "Ok team 8 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki and your jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi Hinata quitl started to praise Kami that she was on Narutos team even if she had to share with the Haruno girl she knew that Naruto was hers but she had to find a way to prove it not to Sakura or Naruto but to herself.

Iruka had to again wait as Sakura started to rant on how that Naruto could never be as good as Sasuke and that she demanded a recount but Iruka ignored her and carried on. Ok Team 9 that's has to be Chouji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame and your jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi iruka nearly found himself surprised when no one argued against this trio.

Iruka then finished up telling everyone that there Jounin sensei will arrive in one hour.

(/////\\\\\)

**One hour later:**

Naruto was impatient to say the least it was nearly one hour and Kurenai had yet to turn up "urrggg where is she"

Calm down naruto was the only reply she got from the vixen known as Sakura "How can I calm down when theres only 20,, 19,,18,,17……….5,4,3,2,1 seco… was all he could say as a large cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hello im Kurenai Yuhi and I'm here to pick up team 8" her reply was a feeble one as most people were to intently drooling over the size of her rack then a little girl walked up to the red eyed big chested woman "Your Kurenai-sensai im hinata and were your tea…. Was again all she could say as kurenai said okay would you three meet me on the roof I don't like hanging around in public places she said as she shunshinned off. Far away team 8 swore they heard someone say "I wonder why."

**The roof**

Ok lets begin right now I don't like to waste time she said happily so why don't you tell us a little about yourselves like your name Hobbies likes and dislikes , dreams for the future that sort of stuff.

Naruto then replied "why don't you go first to show us how its done so we know what to do" Kurenai smiled at that and said "okay my name is Kurenai Yuhi but pease call me Kurenai or Kurenai-sensai I really don't mind. I like my friends and learning new genjutsus I dislike perverts and people who only like me for my tits. I dream to be the greatest genjutsu mistress the world has ever seen and to get married and have kids.

"Ok blondie your next" Naruto frowned at the nickname but then spoke "My name is Naruto Uzumaki**, I like ramen and tasting new types of ramen I also like my friends and training I dislike people who dislike others before getting to know them and my dream is to be the greatest hokage then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me."**

"Ok we got a weird one how about you now pinkie" Sakura nearly punched her for that but she restrained herself seeing that it was better than forehead so she just accepted it "My name is Sakura Haruno I like *giggles* I dislike Naruto and my name for the Future *giggles*" So we have a weirdo a fangirl and have about you now Hinata this was met with a sudden "hey why doesn't she get a nickname" to which Kurenai replied I already knew this girls name so I didn't need to think one up on the spot. Just because shes got some courteouy to tell me before hand doesn't mean you should get snappy noow back to you Hinata "My name is Hinata Hyuuga I like …someone, flower pressing and making medical cream I dislike people who judge people for things they cant control and my dream for the future is to make my father and my family but most of all a certain someone proud of me. She said all of this while inadvertadly looking at Naruto giving Kurenai a good idea who this certain someone was.

"So do you guys wanna take the test now while its light or tomorrow I don't mind either."

"Whaaaat" was her only reply "But weve already done the test we all passed."

Kurenai just replied no that was a test to see if you could become genin but the chances still are that you wont seeing as the failure rating of this test is 60% The newly brought together trio had a talk about when it should be Hinata wanted to get it over with Sakura didn't care and Naruto wanted to hold onto his headband alittle while longer in the end they decided to then and there so Kurenai just replied ok and that to follow her. Naruto knew where they were going but he just hoped against hope that he was wrong because the place now infront of them was.

The Forest of Death


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Test Oh No!!!!**

Welcome to the forest of death this is where our test will take place ok no I will explain the rules, we are going to play hide and seek so basically all you have to do is find me then catch me watch out because im going to have one of my friends trying to stop you so if you don't attack me with all your strength you'll never pass. You have until noon to do this good bye" Kurenai finished and suddenly vanished into the forest.

"Ok lets do this guys" Naruto shouted out "lets go find her this is gonna be easier than a bunshin-jutsu"

"But naruto you cant do a bunshin jutsu" Hinata reminded him she sighed as Naruto fell over.

"Oh well its still gonna be easy so lets split up and go find her." Naruto started to walk of when Sakura dragged him back listen we need a strategy so shut up and lets talk" Hinata then whispered "please don't hurt him."

"What was that Hinata" Naruto yelled "Umm well I c-could u-use m-my byakugan t-to f-f-find her." To this Naruto just replied "good idea Hinata hop to it"

"oh ok t-then" she said while she formed the right hand seal "Byakugan!" Then suddenly the veins to her eyes suddenly bulged and her enhanced vision allowed her to see…

"theres two chakra networks one is using a genjutsu that's Kurenai-sensei and the other is just hiding in a tree a few meters of we shou…." She was suddenly cut of by Naruto proclaiming that he would get them. Only to be silenced by a slowly angering Sakura who suddenly punched him in the face "Shut up were in teams so we have to do this as a team. Please continue Hinata" Hinata nervously continued "umm so I was saying I thought that if we went over there and said that we knew that Kurenai was in the tree kurenai wouldn't run away from the genjutsu so we could have some one go and dispel the genjutsu and catch her I think Sakura should stop the genjutsu as shes the best with them while me and Naruto go and talk to the stranger." Naruto finished the discussion by adding "Good idea Hinata wow your pretty _and _smart that's amazing" this little outburst caused hinata to invent a new shade of red as she toppled backwars only to be caught at the last moment "Hinata you need to me careful you could have hurt yourself her rescuer whom she recognised to be naruto said he quickly put her up the right way round and they set out for the pair of kunoichi.

(--------)

"We know your up there Kurenai-sensai I can sense your chakra come down or i'll come get you" Shouted Naruto. Hinata noticed her plan was working both kunoichi's eyes were on naruto the other lady in the tree wasn't moving and sakura was behind the tree that Kurenai was sitting at. "Okay don't feel like coming down then ill just come and get ya then naruto then jumped into the tree and then sakura attacked shouting kai she dispelled the jutsu and grabbed a hold on kurenai. Kurenai on noticing this turned to find a maniacle looking sakura holding her arm two seconds later Naruto fell through the trees and landed on his back the lady who had been in the trees suddenly dropped and landed on her feet next to Kurenai "Well look whos been caught ohhh and I thought that I would at least kill someone im upset now." Kurenai shook her head "Sorry Anko maybe next time but it was a good strategy and what did Hinata have to do with this I ask" Sakura and Naruto loked shocked "Everything !!" they both said in unison "she was the one that thought of the plan and she was the one who got us to work as a team she was even waiting over there should you escape " at this the shy Hyuuga stood up and walked over to them "Well then if that's true then im glad to say that that congratulations team 8 you pass now head home you have a surprise in the morning meet at training ground 8 at 9 o'clock missions will start day after tomorrow after the surprise now go tell your family's and rest up you have a busy day tomorrow." And with that she disappeared along with Anko.

(--------)

As the trio were walking home Hinata turned to Naruto and said "Narut-t-to I w-was w-wonderi-ing if if youwouldn'tmindgettinglunchwithme she said that last bit in such a hurry that naruto wondered whether he had heard her right it was still 2 o'clock and he hadn't had any ichiraku all day so the pair after saying there farewells to Sakura who didn't want to hang around so she just headed strait home not impressed that naruto had barely lasted 5 seconds against another ninja.

"Umm so n-naruto w-what do y-you w-wanna get." "RAMEN" was her only reply she sort of giggled at the way her date lusted over ramen.

At Ichiraku's Naruto ordered him self 5 large miso ramens while Hinata ordered a small shrimp ramen they both ate in silence but not because they were nervous but because that every time naruto tried to talk to her she nearly passed out. Eventually after paying for both of there bills Naruto said bi to Hinata and they both went home Hinata exited to tell her father that she had passed and that it had been her idea however fate was not kind to Hinata after describing what happened her father thankfully was not angry nor was he particularly impressed so Hinata spent the evening upset that her father was not impressed with her work and then went to bed early she however was to upset to notice that all her personal stuff was missing so she spent a good 10 hours sleeping before waking up then getting dressed then heading to training ground 8 to meet Kurenai.

At training ground 8 Naruto was having a horrible time Hinata hadn't shown yet and he was getting annoyed because Sakura had spent the last ten minuites screaming because all her stuff was gone Naruto hadn't noticed anything at his house but then again he didn't have any stuff so there wasn't much to take.

When Hinata did finally arrive Sakura asked her if anything of hers had gone when hinata really thought about it she thought that something was missing then she realised everything was missing she was about to rush home when Kurenai appeared "Hello everyo…." Sakura then interrupted "All our stuff is gone did you have anything to do with this." Kurenai then repied "Well yes and no while I organised it I wasn't actually the one that moved the stuff." A question then hit Hinata "Wait moved. Moved to where?" She said with a bit more ferocity than was intended "Ah well that's what im about to show you."

(------)

**Half an hour later**

The group were strolling up an avenue of houses when Kurenai suddenly stopped and turned right the house was big, big enough for at least 4 people Kurenai then turned to her students and said

"Welcome to your new home."


	3. AN please read

Yo peeps this is me the author I really cant be bothered with this story anymore however it is up for adoption feel free to do what you like with the story so far you can change the members of team 8 to naruto hinata and ino if you like I don't mind all that I do mind is that you try to keep the basic story line the same so basically naruto hinata and anyone you like are teamed together they start out badly but they work through it they pass there test and end up living together in one house as a result of a new training exercise so if you want to take this story just send me a review with your email in it and anything else that would make me want to let you take it on remember this plot is completely open for what you want to do with it just try and keep the foundations the same thanks remember read and review


End file.
